


Pretty Princess

by BabyBoyIrwin



Series: Michael Centric OT4 [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Luke, First work on ao3, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, Luke has a daddy kink, M/M, Multi, OT4, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke, but i had to do the essay, hints of fem!mikey, i did this instead of a spanish essay, idk what this is, im sorry for how bad this is, its just word vomit, sorry - Freeform, then i ended up sick so im finishing this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyIrwin/pseuds/BabyBoyIrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tries to get revenge but it doesn't go to plan. </p><p> </p><p>(Or an excuse for me to right Michael centric OT4 I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHIT, IGNORE HOW SHIT THIS IS PLEASE. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of a Spanish essay, then had to do the Spanish essay at lunch time the day that it was due. And now i'm sick, so i'm stuck at home and I finished this. I thought it was going well but then I fucked it up. So enjoy!!
> 
> i'm sorry about the spacing, I wrote it on word and then c&p it, but I'm too lazy to fix the spacing.

Michael whined and stamped his foot slightly, he was being yelled at. Actually, all of them were being yelled at.  
After a particularly rough night, he had marked his three boyfriend’s. Whether it was the bright scratch marks down their backs and hickey’s littering their skin. Above and below the collar. Michael scratched them a lot. The biggest fan of the scratching and biting was Luke. No one expected the quietest, youngest of the band to be the kinkiest but he was. Always demanding Michael be in awkward situations in Interviews, on stage and even meetings with management.  
He’d rile the boy up in public, press down on the bruises he’d left on Michael’s hips. Whispering dirty things in his ears. He also had a daddy kink, which had surprised Michael. He’s demand Michael call him daddy, backstage, in front of fans, meetings and even in fucking live shows.  
Then there was Calum, his jaw clenched tightly as the lady from management shouted at them. He knew he was getting angry and an angry Cal was not a pretty sight. He has his kinks, he liked to be in charge. Hold Michael’s hips down and fuck him roughly. He liked being called Sir and spanking Michael. He was also pretty fond of his older boyfriend in skirts and panties. Michael had never, never expected that from his best friend. But it was kind of hot so who was he to complain? Now, back to an angry Calum. He looked like he was about to start yelling and punching someone or something.  
Ashton was stood quietly, obviously having the coolest mind set right now. He was more for gentle sex. Michael had found that out. It’s nice, everyone expects him to be the one with the extensive range of kinks but it’s not. 

 

When the lady had finished yelling at them, Calum was leant against the wall. Facing the ground and breathing heavily. Luke dragged Michael into his lap. Calum was not nice person when he was angry. Even throwing a few punches in Luke’s direction when someone had flirted with Michael at the launch party for SGFG. So everyone was made to stay away from him, actually Michael had to stay away but they weren’t going to tell him that.  
Of course Michael’s one for retaliation so he sits in Luke’s lap. Head rested in the taller boys’ neck. And that’s when he gets an idea. He kisses Luke’s throat softly, grinning a little when he makes a surprised noise. Luke grips Michael’s waist, squeezing warningly.  
Michael ignores him and starts sucking a hickey, right on his jawline. Luke grips his hips tightly and pushes Michael backwards, so he couldn’t reattach his lips to his neck again.  
“What the fuck are you doing? Did you listen to anything that the woman from our management team just said?” he hisses, digging his fingers into Michael’s hips.  
Michael doesn’t even hold in the moan that emits from his, fucking sinful, mouth.  
Luke’s anger fades to cockiness as he flips them over. Pinning Michael down.  
“That was a bad decision” he growls and Michael lets out another breathy moan.  
“Please Daddy”

 

Michael’s limping, unable to hide it, his face heating up every time he lets out a hiss of pain.  
He can hear Luke and Calum laughing under their breaths and Ashton’s swatting his hands at them to get them to stop.  
He knows he’s going to be really, really sore when they have to sit down for the interview. He’s not surprised, because he pissed Luke and Calum off slightly when he snapped at them. Using their actual names and not what he’d been told to always call them in the bedroom. (More like anywhere, cause none of the damn boys could control themselves)  
(Stop fucking teasing Luke!) (Please Calum!)  
He thinks it’s the hardest Calum’s ever spanked him. In fact, he knows it is. Luke was more pissed off than Calum in a sense. He has bruises, finger marks all the way down his hips and thighs. Although he can see Calum adjusting his shirt from letting it rest on the scratches every so often, he’ll finish getting his revenge later.  
Michael whimpers out of how much pain he is in, having to sit down so they can be interviewed. Luke’s automatically sending guilty glances his way and of course that kinky fucker would be sorry now. Calum just sits there looking smug, he takes the seat next to Michael. Leaning down to whisper  
“That’ll teach you” before returning to his previous position and smiling sweetly at the interviewer. 

 

When the interview finishes, Michael thinks he’s going to cry. Scratch that, he is defiantly going to cry. They’ve never done anything like that to him without a warm bath and cuddles afterwards. But no, he got forced into very tight skinny jeans that are rubbing against his red raw thighs and his bruised hips.  
Luke’s first to rush over, kissing his boyfriends tears and hugging him. The taller Aussie regrets it though because he brushes the bruise and nail marks on his hips. That only sets Michael off sobbing louder. Then Ashton’s running over, literally sprinting when he hears Michael crying. He has his bag swung over his shoulder and Luke prays he has some shorts or something in there. 

Ashton soothes Michael and carefully ushers him back to their dressing room. He dumps the bag and literally saves Michael’s ass when he pulls a pair of black shorts and a MCR jumper out of his bag. They help Michael change and Luke has to bite his cheek because maybe they were bit harsh on him, especially when he had to have skinny jeans rubbing over the throbbing skin in a two-hour long interview. 

They cancel the rest of the interviews that day, say that they’re all sick from the hotel food. But Ashton sends death glares to his other two bandmates the entire time and Calum still doesn’t look sorry. 

It’s around two weeks later when Michael gets his revenge. He wakes up before anyone else does, which is a surprise. He showers and then slides on the biggest jumper Luke owns. It goes down to just below his knees and slides off one shoulder because damn Luke has huge shoulders. He slides on the black panties Calum bought him a few weeks ago and placed a white flower crown on top of his freshly dyed blonde hair.  
He wakes Ashton up first, he gets the same amount of love and attention as always. He gets a few kisses and then some cuddles before Ash gets out of bed to make them all breakfast, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders when they became so domestic. But then he remembers he’s sat in their room in panties and a flower crown so he wakes Calum and Luke up. He doesn’t climb into bed with Luke for their morning snuggle, or Calum’s for their usual morning sex.

Instead he just walks downstairs, follows Ashton and sits at the breakfast bar. Luke and Calum follow not long after. Calum almost growls at the sight of Michael’s bare legs and the flower crown. Obviously suspecting that he panties on underneath. Luke just stares at his boyfriend. Wondering what the hell he is up to.  
When Ashton places Michael’s breakfast in front of him and the younger boy leans in to whisper to his boyfriend.  
“I’m getting my revenge, play along” and he leans back. Giggling and kissing Ashton’s cheek.  
“Thank you daddy”  
Ashton’s eyes widen slightly but he nods. “You're welcome princess”  
Michael knows that it is going to rile Luke up, because Luke’s his daddy. Not Ashton. And he’s right because Luke looks up and narrows his eyes. A harsh glare finding its way to his beautiful features.  
Calum just looks at Ash and shrugs, continuing to eat his breakfast even though he knows that Michael had panties on. He wants to push Michael against the wall and find out for himself, but Ashton said that he has to be careful because he’ll hurt him again. They’ve all learned Calum can’t control himself. The Maori boy was more than upset when Ash said ‘you’ll hurt him again Callie, please be careful’  
He’s still pissed that he didn’t get his morning sex though so he just looks away, knowing he won’t be able to control himself.  
“Michael, what the fuck did you just call Ashton?” he hears the blond boy demand. 

Michael whimpers, because fuck. Luke’s stood in front of him, his hand gripping the dyed blonds jaw.  
“Daddy” he pleads but Luke ignores him, tightening his grip a little.  
“Luke” Ashton warns, grabbing his hand and tugging it away from the other teen’s chin.  
“That’s going to fucking bruise, well done asshole” the eldest mutters, glaring at Luke as Michael holds his jaw softly and whimpers.  
“Lu – Daddy that hurt” he whimpers again as Luke steps forward once more. Kissing the other boys jaw and growling a little.  
“I don’t care” he shrugs. “Do not call him, or Calum daddy at all” he utters. “I’m your daddy, not them”  
Michael nods, pouting at the sting in his jaw. His revenge was not going to plan.  
Luke steps back again, going back to eat his breakfast. Michael resists the urge to whine. Instead he gets up, going to the sink and getting a glass of water. Not before leaning down to the lowest shelf to grab a glass. His, Luke’s, jumper riding up until its resting at his hips. Flashing the other boys, quite literally, his black panties.  
Calum can’t stop himself, he strides over to Michael and grips his ass. Relishing in the moan he receives as Michael turns around. Trapped between Calum and the counter.  
“you’ve got the new panties on? Hm? Sounds like you’re gagging for it” he mutters, squeezing the pale boy’s ass harshly.  
“no, sir ‘m not gagging for it?” Michael whimpers, “Wanted to look good for you and Daddy”  
Calum turns his head to gage Luke’s reaction and the tallest boy stands up again: using his, stupidly, long legs to get to the pair in seconds.  
“You sure you weren’t just being a little slut?” Luke questions.  
“No, daddy I swear I wasn’t. Wanted to look good for you” he whines, not wanting them to think he was being slutty, he hates that word.  
Luke hums and nods, “Okay princess, no need to start whining. C’mere”  
Calum glares at the younger boy but lets Michael move past him. 

He stands in front of Luke, his eyes wide and his fingers bunched in the jumper.  
“Yeah daddy?” and he looks so innocent, in some weird way.  
“You look very pretty princess, daddy’s pretty boy” He drags the smaller boy closer to him and kisses his already bruising jaw.  
He runs his hand through Michael’s blond hair and takes the flower crown off, placing it on the breakfast bar and pulling Michael onto his lap. 

“Want to show daddy what’s under that jumper? Hm?”  
Michael nods sheepishly and pulls the jumper up, Luke smirks slightly. His baby boys’ thighs and hips looking beautiful with the contrast of the black panties against his skin.  
“Look so beautiful baby, so pretty” because even though his princess likes being humiliated sometimes, he loves being praised and complimented even more.  
“Thank you daddy” he blushes and rocks on Luke’s lap slightly, probably innocently but Luke’s dick twitches and he grips Michael’s softly, rocking the older boy again.  
Michael looks confused but catches on and rocks his hips automatically.  
“Good boy”  
Michael keens at the praise and Luke grins.  
“Let’s take this upstairs, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is babamgc if you want to talk to me :-)


End file.
